It would be so easy
by lucyyyy
Summary: bella doesnt know if she loves edward anymore he's human in this . Rosalies a new girl at forks, a vampire, bella cant stop staring and alice notices, but alice is hiding somthing aswell.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

**I don't not own twilight, or any other the characters featured. Stephenie Meyer has all the glory. **

_This is my first go at this, if I get good reviews, I'll add more chapters ;) _

_Sorry for grammatical errors! _

_and sorry its so short. _

Id never giving much thought about Rosalie Hale - though I'd had reason enough recently to since she moved here, but I never imagined this to be the reason.

I stared up at her flawlessness from across the room, into the golden eyes of the most beautiful vampire I have ever seen. She looked pleasantly back at me, her smile grew into a grimace, her golden eyes turning this was a good enough reason to come here - just to see her, I needed to be near her, even if I put myself in danger, mortal fucking danger but I cant keep away. I was in this house alone, maybe it was my subconscious that made me come here, maybe it desperate sheer hope that I'd get close enough to touch her. My heart raced and without a doubt I felt the familiar sensation of my face blushing.

This had become natural between Edward and I as we made are way over to his flashy Volvo, almost robotically. Schools almost finished, my days as a junior were finally coming to the end, I would be a senior next year. Yeah, we will own the school. People had finally started to get used to seeing us together. It had been almost a year since I first moved to forks. I got the most handsome senior that every girl wanted. They couldn't see what he saw in me, but hey, what can I say. He had his arm casually slung over my shoulder, smiling his heartbreaking smile at me, murmur quite things in my ear. I didn't quite feel the butterflies anymore, none of those tingles. I could see girls giving me dagger glares, and the boys wondered what I saw in him, in their eyes I could see jealously. But honestly, I think I love him, this must be love right? Yeah, keep trying to convince yourself Bella. 'Hey, Bella!' Alice voice chimed over Edwards quite unmoving words, redirecting my attention over to where she was. Her spiky black hair set in such a disarray, it worked perfectly. She quickly skipped over to where Edward and I stopped, Jasper close at her heels. Edwards sister, his very exuberant sister. Her smile, brighter then the sun was so dazzling. Jesus, she must get them whitened, no way she can brush them to that pristine white. I mean, everyone knows the Cullen's are rolling in it, they try not to show it, but the cars, the clothes, its obvious. They had been here only moved to fork a month before I did, so they didn't have many friends. I couldn't understand why, they're ridiculously gorgeous.

She reached up to give me a hug, she was easily under a foot shorter then me, so I had clear view over her head. Rosalie, the new girl was standing by her car, leaning against a low wall, her eyes on me, those golden eyes. Her red lips wrapped around a white cigarette taking in a slow pull. She raised her eyebrow at me. My heart picked up. Why was she watching me? No, she's just watching the scene in front, mere curiosity.

Alice pulled back, looking at me, making me take my gaze of Rosalie. Alice knew, I knew she knew. Her brow furrowed, and she shook her head slightly. Ever since Rosalie first moved here Alice had been watching me to closely, like she just knows. She took steep to her right, closer to Edward who was in a deep conversation with Jasper her boyfriend. Edward face was set in deep concern, his gaze constantly flickering back at me, their voices just a buzz. Alice sighed and walked me away. Shit, did Alice tell jasper? Is jasper telling Edward?, had he saw my reaction to Rosalie? shit. After a few steps, I lightly chuckled 'What's made them be so serious?' I asked her, knowing full well they could hear every word I say, I kept my tone light, joking, casual. Yeah, act clueless, they have no idea. Yeah right, I'm screwed. 'Bella, Edward knows' oh fuck, knows what? Shit please, no please. 'knows what?' keep up with the clueless act, he can hear you. Alice sighed. 'he knows you don't want to go prom' I couldn't help but let out a smile, phew, they didn't know, wait knew what? That I had been casually looking over at the direction to where the new girl was, I mean like its nothing, I wasn't drawling or anything.. 'yeah, sorry about that. Two left feet. I told _Edward_' annunciating his name so he would know I'm talking about him 'that I cant dance' he looked at me over jaspers shoulder, disappointment in his eyes, and carried on with his conversation with jasper. I made my smile genuine, looking down at her willing her to make her believe me. It didn't look to see if she believed me, I couldn't keep my eyes of Rosalie for two seconds. Alice tutted drawing my attention back to the her. I wish I didn't, she looked even more disappointed. 'Alice, what?' I questioned her, I knew what was coming, she was going to do her pout and tilt her head till I agreed to whatever she wanted.. 'well, Bella, hears the thing..' she started, she looked at me through her eyelashes 'we already brought your dress' then she smirked 'your going, I don't care if I have to drag you' she winked at me. 'Jesus Alice! You didn't? I'm not going to go and embarrass myself, take the dress back' and stormed of, I hate when she does this, always one step ahead, thinking I'm her doll.

Obviously my gaze would rest back on Rosalie. Her deep brown leather jacket constricted so tight to her body, her jeans, fixed against the leg that propped her sexy self up against the wall. Her golden blonde looks curled to perfection which framed her face perfectly. The slow exhale of smoke that left her red lips was tantalizing, you just had to watch her. She looked back over to me and lifted her eye brow again and her chin raised slightly.

Alice's cough brought me back, Jesus, does she mind giving me one fucking minute to look at her. That's when I felt Edwards cool arms wrap around me from behind, his quiet murmur filled in my ear. 'don't worry I wont make you' and then he kissed my most delicate, most vital part on my body. 'yeah, well tell your sister that, and I told you I didn't want to go, why did you let her by the dress' I said seriously, and slipped out of his hold, his lips leaving my skin, leaving my question behind without getting an answer. Edward knew I didn't want this, why is he backing Alice now? Urgh, Cullen's and their old fashioned standards, typical. I stormed over to where Edwards car was, shaking my head muttering under my breath 'fucking typical, wish I had taking my Chevy today' A heard a quite jingle of laughter reach my ears, I looked up to see Rosalie's convertible was right next to the Volvo, ah shit.

'well, I could give you a lift?'


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie's POV.

I only go to school to pass the time, my unlimited amount of lonely time. Not to be vain but I am always the best looking girl in every school I go to, some come close but they cant beat my luscious blonde hair. I think it's the eyes that makes people stare the most, but obviously after they've checked out my body that is. I don't particularly socialize with humans, its only natural that they don't want to socialize with me either. I don't try to fit in, I don't make it not obvious that I'm not rich, I mean look at my car? I drive a sexy BMW, clearly the nicest car in forks. Well aside from my others that I own.

I used to have a coven, but I grew restless and wanted to go my own way so I travelled the world, learnt everything I could, every language, every speciality. I get pretty lonely not that I let anyone know that, I'm Rosalie fucking Hale, badass.

Today had been like any other day, uneventful and unmemorable. Hearing the last bell is probably the most exciting thing out of the whole day and thinking about a long needed cigarette. I know it's strange that a vampire can have an addiction. But I specifically remember through time that smoking started becoming popular round the 50's and out of curiosity tried it and liked it. But hey not only does it make me look sexy I will never die from it. Yeah, be jealous bitches.

As I strutted my stuff outside the door from my last lesson, I noticed people stopping and staring, which I actually love. But the boys I find are the most annoying, all they could do is stand there like idiots with their jaws down on the floor. Urgh boys and their hormones. At least none of them were confident enough to actually approach me.

'Hey, Rosalie right?' ah shit, spoke to soon. I felt a tap on my shoulder and the wheezing of the boy Mike behind me, he was in my English class, must have followed me out. Oh god, does he actually think he has a chance with me. I contemplated on ignoring him and not even bothering turning round to face him, but I changed my mind. Nothing happened today, might as well have a little bit of fun. I twisted on my heel, sweeping my blonde main, engulfing him in my scent.

'Hello gorgeous, Mike isn't it? What's up?' I put on my most dazzling smile. I immediately heard his heart race as he stood staring dumbfounded. This is why I don't talk to boys, they act like retards. I watched his eyes rake up and down my body, barely looking at my face. Ew cringe.

'Yeah Mike, umm…your new right?' finally the boy said something 'I mean of course your new, I've never seen you before' I love it when they babble 'I was wondering..' I saw him raise his arm to scratch his head as if willing himself to say something 'if you were okay?'. What.. Am I okay? Nice chat up line, real smooth. And how have you not seen me before? I sit right in front of you. Don't act like I haven't heard you smelling me, creep. Just because of that I'm going to play with you. 'I'm fine thank you, and not that new I've been here a few weeks honey' I forced myself to giggle, I grazed my hand against his arm. I watched him shiver. Boys are so easy. 'Your totally gorgeous by the way.' I gave him one last smile of mine 'well I need to go now, I'll see you tomorrow' . Should I kiss his cheek? Put the cherry on top, hell yes. I leaned over and gently placed my cold lips against his hot cheek. I swiftly turned on my heels and made my way over to the car park.

I'm normally one of the first ones out. But today, the car park was crowded, fucking Mike made me late. I walked over to my BMW which was parked close near a wall that I usually smoke at.

I reached into my purse I grabbed my pack of fags out. Shit, only 4 left, I better buy some on the way back home. I pulled one out and lifted it to my mouth, I flipped open my Zippo and lit it. The first pull is always the best I think. I rested against the wall by my car and watched as the students of Fork's High School swarm to their cars.

I saw Jessica and Lauren emerge from building 1, the same one I exited from, they had there heads low and were talking fast. But of course I'm a vampire and could hear everything they were saying.

'like ohmygod, I totally saw her kiss him!' I watched her quickly look behind her to make sure no one could hear her 'yeah that fucking blonde bitch Rosalie, totally leaned right in and kissed him right in front of me!' what the hell, I couldn't help it, I hissed. She was getting closer and closer to me. I swear if she said that to my face I would of gave her a piece of my mind. No one insults Rosalie Hale.

Her other friend, Lauren, also blonde noticed me staring at them and gave Jessica a nudge in her ribs simultaneously clearing her throat, 'Ow! what the fuck Lauren!'. Immediately her eyes found mine and I gave her the finger. I watched as her eyes widened in shock, aha, the bitch looked scared, good. I took another drag of my fag and flicked the dry ash off the end. 'she didn't hear us did she?' she questioned immediately to Lauren. 'shut up Jessica' I heard her hiss back.

Funnily enough her car was parked next to mine, she tried her hardest not to look at me. God she makes me sick, stupid girl. She stumbled with the lock. I laughed out loud at her, causing her to look up and sneer at me. Oh no she didn't. I took a step forward so I was standing close to her 'bitch, don't mess with me okay' I said into her ear as sweetly as I could. I lent back took another pull of my cigarette and blew it in her face. She pulled open her car door and jumped in. I took a step back towards the wall, lifted my leg up and lent back. I watched her drive off as fast as she could. That's funny, no one is ever that eager to get away from me, there normally begging for my attention.

The car park was clearing rapidly, looked like rain was coming, no rain is coming I can smell it, probably in like five minutes or something. I'll just finish this fag and get out of here.

'Hey Bella!' I heard a loud voice call over from the car park, I looked around to see who it was. Oh its Alice the annoying girl in my art class, how could I forget that voice, I sit next to it. I saw her skip up to the girl called Bella, with her boyfriend I suppose, trailing behind.

Bella must of stopped when she heard her name because she was standing still. She looked uncomfortable? Her boyfriends arm was around her shoulder with his mouth close to her ear, ew looks like a creep to me from over hear. She looked relieved that Alice had called her name.

I watched them embrace tightly, it looked like she was hugging a child, couldn't Alice grow. I saw Bella's eyes rise to meet mine from across the car park. Oh hello pretty girl. Wow, she blushed. Why did she blush? It's the most beautiful, tempting thing I've ever seen. Mouth-Watering. Well two can play at this game baby, I took another pull and stared right back. As Alice pulled back from the hug Bella had to take her eyes of me, looked like it took an effort. I saw Alice look at Edward and back at Bella and made her walk a little away from them

That's when I noticed their boyfriends talking aside.

'Edward she doesn't want to. You cant make her.' it seems Alice's boyfriend was trying to reason with Edward about something. 'I feel like I'm losing her, I think there might be someone else, I cant lose her jasper, I love her'. Wow, the boys desperate.

'Look Edward, I really doubt there's anyone else, she just doesn't want to dance'

I stepped on my finished fag with my heel and I reached into my purse to pull out my phone to check the time, 3:42. I saw a raindrop hit the screen, just the one. Creating a mixture of colours to reflect off it from my screen. I quickly wiped it away and placed my phone back in my pocket. I heard the clicking of heels come towards my direction 'Excuse me, Miss Hale. Smoking on school property is not aloud.' came the voice of my music teacher. Ms Smith. Gorgeously blonde, with blue eyes, reminded me of myself as a human, but not as pretty.

'Who's smoking?' I answered in my musical sweet voice, with a tint of teasing. I looked at her and gave a cheeky smile.

'I was just watching you from my class' she answered plainly, as if I needed no more evidence then that.

'You was watching me?' I winked at her. She totally digged me. She had me sit right in front of her when I first moved here. I heard rumours she's a notorious lesbian. She seemed to grow uncomfortable at the question and started to shift back. I reached into my purse again said to her under my eyelashes 'Well, I know you watch me all the time, but see no evil, speak no evil right?' I pulled out my box of smokes and slide one out and placed it between my lips. She didn't no what to say, she looked me up and down and walked back to building 3. Humans are so easy. I pulled down on my lighter and placed it underneath my fag. It ignited immediately, filling my mouth with smoke.

My eyes raised again to meet Bella's from across the car park, she was staring at me again. I saw her eyes look up and down my body, I pushed out my chest give her a nice view, and when she finally looked at my eyes, I raised my eye brow again. I saw her boyfriend advancing towards her and give her a little nod. I heard Alice, quite loudly clear her throat. Bella looked annoyed again, clearing frustrated that the annoying pixie interrupted her staring once again.

I saw Edwards arms wrap around her waist from behind, his mouth on her neck speaking against it. Wow, that looks awkward, I saw Bella tear his grasp from around her waist and storm off, straight in my direction. I repositioned myself so was standing straight. I heard her mumble something under her breath 'fucking typical, wish I had taking my Chevy today'. Ew, she drives a Chevy? What the hell. I couldn't help it, I laughed. I'm glad she didn't take it. She looks pretty pissed, should I offer her a ride. Mm, yes.

'well, I could give you a lift?' I steeped around the back of my car to see her standing in front of the Volvo parked next to mine.

She is actually totally gorgeous. Her long chestnut brown hair hung with lose natural curls, complimenting her chocolate brown orbs of her eyes. She was dressed in jeans and a chequered shirt, quite a tomboyish with a hoody slung over her skinny frame. We're the total opposites. Bella's eyes locked on to mine for a second, falling into a trance. This always happens, I normally have to wait about 4 seconds till the human realises their staring.

'Urm, yeah. Actually no its fine, my.. bo-boyfriends taking me home' she stuttered and pointed over to where Edward was, standing across the car park looking over at us. His arms were crossed over his chest, a frown chiselled into his brow staring right at me. He looks pissed, Jesus the boys paranoid, what a prick.

'Are you sure?' I answered plainly, keeping my eye contact with Edward 'I'm just about to leave' I pulled my keys out and re-adjusted my bag, and looked at her. She was watching my every move, I saw her eyes travel up my body, finally resting on my eyes. I smiled at her. And flicked the lock, making my BMW flash. 'Come on' I opened the passenger door, and walked around the front of my car. I gazed back over to where Edward was, he was starting to advance. I opened my door, and got in, pushed the key into the ignition and heard it purr to life. I leaned over the passenger side so I could see Bella 'Are you getting in or not?' she looked over to where Edward was, he was almost here. Then she looked back at me, and got in.

'Quickly, lets get out of here' she slammed the door shut. I revved and sped out the car park right past Edward. Bella didn't look back.

The only sound to fill the silent car was the quite purr of the engine. Small specks of rain started to hit the windscreen. I flicked on my wipers to clean away the drops, not that it obscured my view but out of habit. Bella had told me as we was exiting the school where about her house was, I knew forks pretty well so I didn't need her to point out to where I was supposed to be going. I placed one hand on my steering wheel, whilst trying to reach behind to where my purse was. 'Do you want me to get it?' asked Bella quietly. I nodded at her 'If you don't mind' I watched her lean backwards right behind my chair and pulled up my purse. 'Thanks, do you mind getting my fags out of there please, its in the front pocket'

I watched her shuffle through my purse until she finally found them. 'Can you put one in my mouth please?' I asked her, not taking my eyes of the road. I heard her heart pick up, as she opened the packet. I glanced down at her hands, they were shaking. 'Is it to cold?' I reached for the heater and put it on full blast. 'Is that better?' her cheeks were a deep pink and she looked up at me. She had a smoke in her hand and offered it to me. 'Can you put it on my mouth please?' I asked again. I opened my lips as she reached to place it my mouth. Her eyes were on mine as mine were on hers. She slowly placed it where it should be and sat back. 'Can you get my lighter?' I said jokingly with the fag still in my mouth. 'its in the box' I saw her rummage for it and I leant back over. I tilted my head as she flicked it on. I leaned closer to her, breathing in, filling my mouth with smoke.

'Thanks gorgeous' I winked at her. I kept one hand on the steering wheel as the other pulled the cigarette out of my mouth. 'do you want a pull?' I offered. 'No thank you' she laughed, 'I don't smoke, and you shouldn't be either, it kills you know' she teased, I couldn't help laugh at the irony that I couldn't share. 'Oh ill be fine baby' I smiled at her.

It grew silent again. I cleared my throat unnecessarily and asked 'so what's up with your boyfriend, he looked pretty annoyed' I watched her at the corner of my eye. She squirmed and seemed reluctant to answer 'its stupid really, he's trying to make me go to the dance, but I just cant dance, I don't want to embarrass myself you no?' I didn't say anything but nodded, she clearly wasn't finished 'and fucking Alice had to go buy me a dress, I don't know how I'm going to get out of it' she huffed, and looked at me. 'well, just say you've got plans?' I've never been too good at giving advice, I'm not that good at interacting with humans to be honest. Ah yes I forgot to mention, I have extreme resistance to human blood, never touched a drop of it in my life

'He'll question me, he's to protective' she answered. I continued to stare out my front window trying to think of an answer. 'Just say you with me? I'm a girl, he has nothing to worry about' I teased, twisting in my seat to wink at her. I inhaled another pull, and let it out slowly breathing out through my mouth and inhaling it back in my nose. 'Wow, that's so cool' I smiled at her and pulled into her road. 'which house is yours? She pointed to the one on the right, sixth house down. I slowly crawled up to the front, and stopped the car.

'Thank you for the ride, I owe you' she gabbed her rucksack from the floor by her feet and opened the door. 'Anytime, ill see you tomorrow' I called, and she got out. She quietly closed it and ran around the car and up to her door. Once she was safely under her porch, she turned and waved at me. I nodded and revved my car and sped off.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N; I'm sorry its taking me so long to update, been busy and I wasn't sure how to continue. And I thought the second chapter was an actual flop, seeing as I got so little reviews aha, but then I checked my emails I've seen quite a few of you have alerted it, so I'm going to carry it on. Anyways here it is. Hope you like it, reviews seriously make me want to continue. My phone buzzed again against the quilt on my bed, I lent over to see who it was, I don't even know why I looked, I knew exactly who it was, I threw my phone down in frustration again, Edward had called me eleven times since I walked through the front door. The dude seriously needs to calm the fuck down. This is the thing that I hate about Edward, he's so possessive, I literally only got a lift home with Rosalie, the new, insanely beautiful girl, not that I noticed or anything.

I could still smell the smoke that clinged to my hair, reminding me of her intoxicating presence. I grabbed a hand full of my hair and inhaled deeply, closing my eyes, relinquishing the scent that was her. I stopped mid-thought, eyes snapping open, hand still entwined with my hair brought close to my nose. If anyone saw I would of looked like a totally freak. I was totally shocked at what I was just doing, I quickly got up, smoothed out my hair and grabbed a towel and headed for the shower.'Hey kiddo, how was school?' came my fathers voice from the hallway, hearing routine clatter of his gun and the ruffle of his jacket being hung up. 'Hey dad' I called back. I was perched on top of the counter waiting for him to come home for dinner, I took a sip of my drink just as Charlie came through into the kitchen. 'It was okay I suppose, I got into a little argument with Edward again today' I slipped down from the counter and turned so I was facing the oven.

'Again? Bells, arguments aren't a good sign, maybe you should just finish it with him?' he suggested gently. He's been trying to convince me for ages to break it of with him, trying to find any excuse.

I slipped on the oven gloves, hearing the scrape of the chair as Charlie took a seat. In truth, I've been thinking of just ending it with Edward, but we've been together for so long. He would be any girls perfect boyfriend, captain of the schools soccer team, handsome, kind, loving. The list is endless. But know one else see's what he's actually like, under his perfect façade. I bent down and pulled open the door of the oven and grabbed the dish from inside and turned back to Charlie.

'I know dad' was all I said as I took my seat opposite him.

As I washing up the dinner plates I heard the house phone ring. Charlie was in the living room watching the game, for a second I thought he was going to leave it for me to answer, I mean like, I fucking made you dinner and now I'm washing up, I'm not your maid. But I saw him reach for the phone and lazily put it against his ear. 'Hello' he spoke into the phone 'What do you want Edward?' I quickly grabbed the towel that was slung on the counter close to me and dried my hands, I lurched into the living room shacking my hands widely trying to get Charlie's attention and quickly mouthed to my dad to say I wasn't here. He nodded and gave me a wink 'Edward, Bella isn't home right now, she's gone out' oh no no don't say that! Great he's going ask me questions now. 'Okay ill tell her' he hung up the phone. 'He said to tell you, 'I want to talk to you tomorrow, ill be waiting in the car park' and then hung up, cheeky bastard' and threw the phone on the closest couch and reclined back on his chair.

Oh lovely, I can just see tomorrows going to be great.

I didn't sleep well last night, on the drive to school I accumulated a raging headache, I was not in the mood for Edward today but it was inevitable, we did needed to talk. I parked at the furthest point away from where Edward normally parks. My beefy Chevy was near a high wall, with a over hanging tree. Slight raindrops spat at the windscreen, to fine to even bother wiping away. I rested my head back as I watched student cars fill up the car park, waiting to see Edwards Volvo to appear. My eyes closed, causing me to drift of. And then I heard it. Rosalie's convertible door slamming shut next to mine.

She had a bemused expression on her face, as she looked over at my car. Then see looked at me through the glass and nodded. I smiled and cracked open the door. Whoa, she looked amazing. She wore killer black stilettos that looked designer and pretty pricey. Her dark jeans, defining her perfect legs. My eyes travelled further up and beyond her hips and gazed at her vest. It was tight and white making her look amazing, she had a jacket slung over one arm, and a bag over her shoulder.

Oh my god. How long have I've been staring at her? I coughed and climbed out the car, to embarrassed to look at her in the eye, I winced at the pain in my head.

'Are you okay?' her musical voice inquired, with a touch of concern wetting her words.

'I'm fine, just a headache' I tried to make my voice sound fine, but I really wasn't feeling it today.

'Maybe you have a temperature? May I feel?' she asked, taking a step towards me, hand raising. I was paralyzed by her ever closing presence. Her fingers brushed against my forehead and I gasped. 'your so cold' I murmured, relinquishing the feeling.

'Your so hot' she answered back. I lent into her hand as she stepped closer to me. My eyes shut and her cool hand chased away the pain in my head.

'Oi! Back the fuck away from my girlfriend' I heard Edwards voice shout from across the car park. Both Rosalie and I jumped back as we looked across to see Edward slamming his car door and storming towards us, his face set in such a fury, grabbing the attention of some of the grazing students that hadn't left the car park yet.

'Edward what are you doing?' I practically squealed at him 'Was this who you was with last night?' he yelled as looked over at Rosalie. She was smiling, obviously enjoying this. She winked at me and turned towards Edward.

'And what if she was' she snarled stepping up to him. They were both practically the same height. Edward took a step back clearly overpowered by her presence. People were starting to edge closer. The crowd behind Edward gave him some confidence and he snarled right back 'She's my girlfriend, back the fuck of' with much more intensity.

Rosalie laughed, and pulled out her trademark cigarettes and lit one. 'Do you really think that matters sweetie?' she asked plainly, blowing her smoke directly into his face. I watched as Edwards face twisted in disgust, he looked at me up and down and left.

'Urgh he's so frustrating! I cant stand him anymore! We wasn't even doing anything' I flung my arm up and flipped him of from behind, ouch, the pain in my head was back, at least the pain in my arse as fucked off. 'Psycho prick' I muttered and turned back round to face Rosalie. She was smiling, 'Yes he is a prick, imagine if we we're actually doing something' she giggled and took another pull of her cigarette. It was intoxicating, hearing her laugh and watching her blow smoke out of her mouth, she was just totally unaware of how sexy she actually was.

'Do you want one?' she offered, pulling out the silver/white box from her purse. She must of noticed me staring at her, whilst she smoke.

'I…urm, I've never tried one, I don't know how' I answered meekly, Jesus, I sounded like such a loser.

'Don't stress, ill show you how, it looks like you need one anyway babe' she flicked open the box and slid one out. She held it in-between two fingers waiting for me to accept. I gazed into her eyes, her eyebrow lifted. Ah what the hell, might as well. I stepped closer so she could place it in between my lips. Her eyes were locked onto mine as she raised her Zippo, she flicked it open, 'Breath in when I light it' she instructed me, she opened the Zippo, flicking the flint causing a bright yellow flame to envelope around the end of my cigarette. I did as I was told and breathed in, obviously my pussy lungs would make me cough I quickly pulled the cigarette out of my mouth and held in in my fingers so I spluttered like a retard. She laughed again.

'You'll get used to the smoke' she said and breathed in another pull of hers, she lent on the bonnet of her car and she watched me. Once my fit was over I mimicked her movements, actually taking in a pull, a very tiny pull. 'The longer you hold it, the more light headed you get' she said as a side comment. I actually expected I would hate it, but it was surprisingly pleasant.

'So where was you last night' she asked me, raising a eyebrow inquisitively, I coughed uncomfortably, there no point in lying. The air around us felt tense, as her eyes stayed in contact with mine, never breaking.

'Nowhere actually' I started 'Edward was calling my mobile relentlessly, I ignored them obviously, like who fucking calls you eleven times in twenty minutes? so he thought it would be a good idea to call my house phone, probably checking up on me' I took another pull, getting used to it. 'But my dad answered, I told him to say I wasn't here, so he told him I was out, paranoid or what, but yeah thanks for standing up to him, I didn't fancy having to talk to him this morning' its true about what they say about cigarettes, they really do calm you down and I was starting to get light headed.

'Just a quite night in then' she replied, straightening up, dropped her cigarette and used her shoe to twist it out. 'Come on, we're going to be late for class' she started to walk of. My eyes we're glued to her swaying hips. Something stuck though me, straight from my pelvis right to my throat which settled in my lower stomach. What the fuck, I shock these 'thoughts' that evaded my head whilst staring at her as she walked and quickly threw my cigarette down as well and hurried toward the building she was headed.

'Dude are you and Edward over with?' Angela asked before she even sat down. The whole morning had been whispers nods and points in my general direction. I wonder what lies Edward has spun them all, arsehole.

I looked up from my food that I was picking at, I hate the fucking food here, I don't know why I even buy it, disgusting gruel.

'I think so..' I replied honestly, forking a peice of pasta.

'You think so? Everyone's saying you broke up with him in front of a massive crowd in the car park'

'Oh for fucks sake, I didn't even speak to him! I knew he was going to tell lies to everyone'

Everyone at the table went silent, all eyes we're averted away from me

'What?' I asked quickly 'What aren't you telling me?' I directed the question to Jessica because she is the biggest gossip.

She looked at me, but then quickly looked away, out the window. 'Like, we don't care if you are, we all sort of knew..'

Huh, 'Wait, what? You all sort of know what?'

'Edward said your with Rosalie' Angela said it frankly

I almost choked on the pasta that I put on my mouth, oh shit, Edwards been telling everyone that I'm dating Rosalie now, no wonder everyone's been looking at me weird, they think I'm a fucking lesbian! Great thanks alot, and all my friends 'knew all along' this is fucked. 'You believe that im actually gay and dating Rosalie?' I asked incredulously and octave higher then my normal voice.

'We knew you were gay, lets not try to deny it, I mean like, your clothes just scream it, what straight girl dressed like that, please' Jessica started. Wow, its all coming out now, fuck you bitch.

'I cant believe Rosalie's gay though, she's unbelievably sexy' Mike said down at his food. Was that a hint of jealousy? Jessica shot him a disgusted look.

'I know me neither, but hey, its hot' Eric gave an encouraging smile, giving me a nod and wink.

'I'm all for it, girl power and what ever' Angela stated and tucked into her food.

Wow, cant actually believe that all my friends think I'm a lesbian, seriously? I shock my head in disbelief, I couldn't actually find the words to speak.

I jumped at a strong voice from behind me. 'Can I sit here?' came Rosalie's voice.I shat up my drink, all over my rancid pasta, choking, once again. All of them replied in unisons of yes's except Jessica who gave her a dagger glare. Jheez, if looks could kill…

She took the seat next to my right, smiling in my direction, whilst all my friends just stared at her. She lifted one quizzical eyebrow. I love when she does that.

'Have you heard the rumours?' Angela asked, does she have no fear no consideration to my sheer embarrassment. I had another round of coughing on my drink, I think, I wont be drinking or eating for the rest of lunch, that's right Bella, you've embarrassed yourself enough just sit there. I could feel my face get hotter and hotter, kept my eyes away from hers. Once I settled, Rosalie answered.

'What the ones about Bella and me, yes I have'

I kicked out under the table aiming for Angela but instead booting jealous Jessica right in the shin. She yelped out. 'What the fuck who kicked me?' she yelled.

'And are they true?' Angela continued, oblivious of the fact I was trying to give her the eyes. Yanno the ones, that are screaming, begging for someone to shut up.

I stole a glance to my left at Rosalie. A small playful smirk played on her lips, and I felt her legs slightly rub against mine.

'Yes, they are true' I felt her body lean towards mine and she placed her cool lips against my jaw, making slow sensual kisses upward. Ohmygod. Please say no one can hear my heart. The speed that it was going was close to breaking through my rib cage. I tilted my head away allowing her more access to my neck, my eyes shut relaxing into the cool lips as they travelled further up.

I heard someone clear their throat. 'alright we get the picture, Jesus' I heard Jessica's voice burst through the blissful bubble, I could of literally leaned over and punched her one. I felt Rosalie's cool fingers thread through mine, as if she read my mind, a small smile crept onto my lips.

'Chill babe, don't get jealous 'cus your not getting any' Rosalie's response was cool and brought a couple of snorts of among the group. Jessica's face was mortified. 'Anyways, there's this party tonight, you guys on it?' Rosalie asked the group.

'Hell to the yes' Angela replied immediately through a mouthful of food. She grinned at me. 'Eric your coming I don't care, you need to get out man, those videos games are not getting you no action sitting in front of those screen and don't try telling me you have a girlfriend, I know you've been sexting, it isn't real.'

'I'll come, defiantly' Mike smiled, tilted his head wonky, I think he just tried to be sexy, wow, fail. I grimaced, totally embarrassed for him. 'Alright then, cool, ill see you lot tonight then, ill get Bella to text you lot the address' she turned towards me 'lets go outside' she winked at me and pulled me up, hand in hand we walked out the dining hall with everyone's eyes on us.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N thank you for those who reviewed, I love reading them. Sorry about the last chapter, I don't know how to do the spacing properly and I know I'm bad with my spelling and my grammar. I'm just writing with the flow at the moment, I haven't really made a plan, but I have a vague idea what to do, but ideas to what you guys would like to happen would be nice ****J. Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

"Somebody is looking hot tonight! And I'm not talking about myself this time" Angela called from across the street, quickly but cautiously sauntered over to where I was standing. She was dressed in the shortest, tightest black dress I've ever seen, it was rumpled in layers and she wore a pink floral see-through shirt, her bra was black making her cleavage look amazing.

"Whoa, babe you look amazing. Where's Eric and Mike?" I asked. "The gays are still getting ready, can you believe it" she tutted "Where's Rosalie?"

"I'm right here" a voice called from behind us.

Jesus, does she always have to approach from behind out of nowhere. I whirled around, about to tell her until my breath was caught. I mean like she is the most beautiful girl ever to walk the earth, but tonight, wow. She looked like a goddess. Her skin looked illuminated in the moonlight her hair almost white, twisted into platinum curls framing her gorgeous face. My gaze travelled down her body, she wore a simple plain dress, clingy tightly wherever the material touched. A black belt with a gold buckle finished her attire off, perfect.

"Urmm..wow, hi" was all I could say. They don't call me smooth for nothing.

"You look good, I knew that dress would look perfect on you" she gave me a once over, her gaze holding longer on my lips. She bit her own, catching her bottom lip in-between her teeth and she looked back into my eyes. "Don't I get a kiss?" she raised her eyebrow, waiting for me to speak.

I didn't trust my voice, but just meekly nodded a few times, I felt my curls bounce around my face, looking like a happy eager fucking poodle. She smiled her sexy smile at me making my heart flutter. she took a step closer, her hand cupped my chin as she lent in capturing my lips with her own. Our heads twisted to our rights, accommodating each other. I felt her hand take hold on my waist, as mine intertwined around her neck. Tingles erupted from my lips, shooting right to my core causing my body to react as I moulded into hers.

_I cant believe how fast this is going? I literally have only started speaking to this gorgeous girl for what, two days? But I cant deny that I'm not loving it, every second I'm with this beautiful being I cant stop my heart from thundering inside my chest, she makes me feel so much with just a look, a slight raise of a eyebrow, she's so much more then Edward. But I cant cut the feeling that there's something more to this girl..something much different. She's always cold, I know forks isn't the warmest place on earth but seriously you cant be freezing twenty four seven! When we left the lunch hall, I saw Edward and his sister sitting at their lunch table, he didn't even look at us, but Alice's face made my stomach twist painfully, I remember her glancing at mine and Rosalie's hand laced together and I swear I saw tears form, but I couldn't tell for sure. _

"Yes! Girl on girl action, nice one!" I heard a couple of guys whistle from across the street. We broke from our embrace turning towards the voices. "How about you girls come on inside, we can help you to out" the other guy drunk voiced.

"Fuck off, put your dick back into that melon of yours you got at home, nobody wants your tiny dick!" Angela shouted back. The guys just laughed, and thrust their hips at our direction, and staggered down the street. "I don't know why guys think that lesbians are up for threesomes? My dicks bigger then theirs" Angela turned back to us, laughing, making Rosalie laugh with her.

"Yours isn't bigger then mine baby" Mike growled from behind Rosalie. Urghhhh? Freak. I saw her stiffen at the comment, she looked at me, and winked, I knew she was about to say something. She turned to him, and I did something I didn't expect, she grabbed his crouch!

"Babe, don't say baby, your raisins aren't big" Mikes eyes bulged at the sudden contact.

"Alright Mike, calm down, don't get hard" Angela giggled

"I know right" Eric high fived Angela, laughing hard.

"Come on, lets go inside" Rosalie turned back to me, grabbing my hand, thank fuck not with the one she just used and tugged me towards the house.

The party was mad. Bodies we're tightly packed together, overflowing from inside the living room, music was thumping throughout the house, strobe lights flickered everywhere, making it look like a rave. The stairs had people sitting on, someone was passed out at the top with his trousers pulled down, guys were taking pictures of him.

"Come on Eric, lets go hunting for the sexys! We'll catch you gays later!" Angela shouted, grabbing Eric's hand as she pulled him through the mass of bodies in the living room. I loved that girl. Rose didn't bother to follow instead she directed us into the kitchen, she got loads of stares, open mouthed boys, whistling on the way. It made me feel inferior, ugly compared to her. The music wasn't quite as loud in here but I could still feel the vibration and the dull droan of the techno that blasted throughout the house. There was a massive table filled with all kinds of alcoholic beverages waiting to be drunk. God if the chief of police knew where his daughter was he'd go mental, probably come raiding the house or something.

"What would you like baby?" Rosalie spoke into my ear, gesturing towards the different kinds of drink, "Anything" I answered back. To be honest, I barely knew what any of these drink were. Edward didn't let me go out to parties, or if I did, he'd come with me, and wouldn't allow me to drink.

I watched her scan the table and pick up a bottle of vodka, her rings clanking against it. I grabbed two red cups and set them down, she smiled at me, and poured a good dose in. does she want me to do shots? Ohmygod. "chill, don't look to scared, ill mix it" she laughed and reached across me, our breasts rubbed against each other causing an electric tingle to surge through me making me jump, she grabbed the orange juice and lifted her eyebrow. I felt my face burn.

"Okay, good, don't get me to drunk missy" I shock my finger at her. Did I just do that? Did I just actually call her missy? Shoot me now.

She laughed as gave me my cup. I took a sip and was surprised at how nice it tasted, mm, bigger sips now.

"Your such a nerd, finish this and lets go dance yeah" she replied.

I've never felt like this before, as one with the music, pushed up against Rosalie, pushed together against everyone. Her hands through my hair, touching me everywhere. The alcohol racing through my veins making me move on impulse along to the music.

"I love this" I said into Rosalie's ear as I swayed in her direction.

"I knew you would" she pushed harder into me.

I felt another body push into mine from behind, sweaty arms came around my waist. "This party is mad! I'm fucking loving it, check Eric out, got some chick grinding on him!" she shouted pointing to our right. I didn't know how I took my eyes of Rosalie, but I did and scanned the bodies to my right.

Eric's hair was matted to his head, coated in sweat. His hands were gripping to a pretty busty brunettes waist, she looked totally hammered, her eyes were shut, in her own world. I giggled, he looked totally awkward, I think it is his first time dancing with a girl, ever. Same goes to me, never to this close proximity anyways.

"Lets go outside, I'm boiling" Angela grabbed at my arm and begin to tug. I quickly reached out to find Rosalie's hand feeling for those cool fingers.

"Right behind you baby" she held onto my hand as Angela led us out the crowd to the back doors to the garden.

"There you guys are, thank god I thought you left!" Mike ran to us, eyes wide.

"Pfttt like we'd leave, its only been a few hours!" Angela shouted, clearly drunk as she flung her arms about laughing.

"Your so drunk" I laughed with her.

"So are you baby!"

Rosalie was leaning against a wall that was close to our right lighting a cigarette.

"Oh good, rose baby, may I have one?" Angela called from where we were. I watched as Rosalie lifted her eyebrow and then lifted the box up offering it around.

"Bella your shivering, come here" Mike wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Eww, id rather be cold then have your sweat on me, I shock of his arm

"I'm fine" I knew I should of brought a jacket I'm freezing my fucking arse off now that I'm not dancing and the cool wind was touching my wet skin.

I walked carefully over to Rosalie, my feet we're killing. I don't know how long we danced before, felt like forever, forever pressed up against Rosalie. The vodka id been drinking all night left me little light headed and giddy, giving me a boast of confidence I went straight up to Rosalie. She watched me carefully as she exhaled her smoke, I mean like wow, it was so sexy. The smoke lingered around her face, she stepped closer, then spun me so my back was flat against the wall.

A sexy smile crept onto her lips, her arms were pressed against the wall either side of me. I watched as she took a deep pull of her cigarette then leant in, closing in on my mouth. I opened it, expecting her to kiss me, but instead she whispered, "Breath in" and gently blew the smoke into my mouth. I did as she commanded and breathed in. The smoke was cold, ice cold. The feeling was amazing as it travelled into my lungs causing them to tingle immensely.

Before I could say a word she pressed her lips against mine, sliding her tongue over my bottom lip, I groaned and happily accepted it. She raised my arms above my head and pushed herself harder against me. Our tongues swirled against each other. On instinct I wrapped my legs around her waist as she raised me higher against the hard wall I was pressed against, she rolled her hips right against my groin making me moan once again into her open mouthed.

"Well what do we have here?" Edwards voice broke through the moment. Rosalie paused, kissed me once more, and set me back on my feet keeping me behind her.

"Want to fuck of now?"

Edward had three of his guys behind him. What the fucks his problem, cant he just leave me alone? And why does he have to bring boys against us, is he a pussy, seriously?

"I'm good here, was enjoying the dyke show you was performing"

Rosalie took a step forward, her heels clicking slowly against the concrete as she closed in.

"Say that again" she threatened right in his face.

Edward laughed to his friends over his shoulder. The punched him in shoulder, jeering him on

"Dyke…show" he finished.

Before I could comprehend, he was sprawled out onto the floor on top of his mates, his head between one of his friends legs. Rosalie took out her phone and snapped pictures.

"Surely you mean gay show, right?" she laughed "Gosh, I thought it was a rumour you were gay, well I guess I have proof" she took a last drag of her cigarette and threw it on top of them.

"You fucking stupid slag, go lick that" he looked right at me, hate in his eyes "Dirty cheating slags pussy" he spat as he was straightening out his clothes, "Come guys, lets bounce" and walked back into the house

"You cant work them words white boy! Know your roots!" Angela shouted after him.

I felt my face turn a deep red, I dipped my head in shame. Oh my god how embarrassing, Cant believe he actually said that.

"Bella don't listen to him, he's a jealous prick" Angela brought me in a hug, holding me tight as I buried my face in her shoulder trying to hide my red face.

"Can we go" I asked

"Sure babe" she rubbed my hair out the way "Rosalie do you have a car?"

"Yes, do you want me to take you home?" she replied.

"No! I cant go back to mine, I said to my dad that I'm sleeping round Angela's"

"You can still come back, my parents are most defiantly knockout" she gave me one last rub and let go of me.

"Okay thanks, lets get out of here then"

"This is it, yeah just up there and to the left, yeah stop here" Angela gathered her things and unbuckled her belt and got out.

"Urm, thanks for taking me out tonight, better then a 'quite night in'" I tried to force a laugh to ease the growing tension in the car.

"My pleasure" she replied.

"I better go, ill see you Monday yeah?"

"I wont be in on Monday I'm going away, but ill see you Tuesday"

"Oh, okay then, see you Tuesday then" I leaned in and kissed her on her ice cheek.

"Have a goodnight babe, Bye" I got out the car, pushed the door shut and watched as she revved hard down the street, she was gone in seconds.

"I thought you and Rosalie were going to have it off right on that wall, dude I didn't know where to put my eyes, people were staring, I tried to like, stand in front of you guys, you know, like to block you sort of, but then I heard you moan so I totally backed of, no offence but you sounded like those chose of porn. That's when the prick arrived" Angela could go on and on, but id rather just to listen then talk myself. "But wow you girlfriend is so cool, seriously, I've never told you but I hate Edward, he's a creep"

You have no idea, nobody does.


End file.
